


One Shot

by BooksandKpop



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, rated for language, working relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Inseong watched and waited. He was good at that.





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280368) by [CelestialSilences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSilences/pseuds/CelestialSilences). 



> This is inspired by an amazing A.C.E fic I read some time ago. Theirs is obviously way better than mine but I just had to get something out there.

#

Another gust of icy November wind whipped across Inseongs face and hands as he held his position. It had been hours since he had climbed out onto this balcony and lay on his stomach, watching, waiting. It didn't matter if he could no longer feel his extremities, as long as he had enough power to get the job done. 

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of nothing, a blip appeared on the screen in the corner of his eye. The glasses Taeyang had made for him contained a tiny monitor which would alert him of a few things. Security cameras, infrared lasers, radio frequencies - he didn't really care about any of those. The only alert he really cared about was the proximity sensor. It lit up whenever his partner got close enough. And finally, the red dot appeared.

Inseong rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath as he sunk further down into position, starting through the lens into the hotel room opposite him. The curtains were open and lights were off, like they had been for the last our hours. But as he watched, the door to the room opened inwards and two bodies stumbled through it. If he had any feeling left in his hands he would have clenched them.

Through his lens he watched with gritted teeth as the tall, blonde man dressed in a dark red shirt and black suit jacket pushed the slightly shorter make in his company up against the door after slamming it shut. The zoom was powerful, enough that he could see the hands of the other person clutching at the taller males shoulders and trying to pull him back. Inseong tensed, but waited. 

The blonde took a step back, chest heaving and followed the movements of his black haired companion as he moved off the door and towards the window. He threw it open, curtains now flapping in the cold winter breeze. A crackle in his earpiece, and then voices came through as clearly as if he was in the room too.

"What the fuck are you opening the window for? It's freezing outside."  
"Well you're just going to have to warm me up then, aren't you?"

Sucking in another deep breath of Baltic air Inseong reminded himself to keep a clear head. He just had to watch, and wait. He had enough trust in his partner that things were going according to plan. So he stared through the lens again and prepared himself for the signal. 

The blonde smirked and took a few steps closer to the window. The light finally illuminated his face and Inseong got his first clear look at the man. He was handsome, sure, in the way that all young, rich business men tended to be. But Inseong knew what came before that symmetrical face, before the hair dye and the designer suits. And he knew that it didn't make one bit of difference. They had found him anyway.

Rough hands grabbed the shorter male and pulled him back in, their mouths locking in a filthy kiss. Inseong felt his blood begin to boil even as he thought there was no heat left in his body. The tall man trailed his hands down, squeezing supple flesh and Inseong knew that he would have great pleasure in just putting an end to this all right now. But he waited, trusting his partner. 

The pair in the room parted, a sick grin on the business man's face as he looked at the other like prey. He was wearing a baby blue silk shirt tucked into the front of tight black jeans. He looked amazing, he always did. Inseong flexed his tendons as the black haired man pushed the taller back and back until he was against the wall, directly opposite the window. 

Before he could make to grab at his companion, the shorter male was sliding to his knees in front of him. Inseong wanted to punch the sick smile off the business man's face as he threaded fingers roughly through black hair.

"Now that's exactly where you're supposed to be. On your knees for me, like the slut you are."

Inseong heard every word as his vision started to cloud over with anger. But still he waited, patient and trusting. There was a time for everything and he would get his satisfaction. Soon. 

Sure enough, as the black hair male sat back on his knees he trailed one hand slowly up the others abdomen, fingers splaying open against his stomach. His skin stood out perfectly against the red of the shirt, and Inseong steadied his hand and his head as a voice in his ear began counting down.

"Let's play a game shall we? I'm going to count backwards from five, and when I reach zero you're going to see stars."

"Five."

Inseong trained his eye down the lens at the blonde man's chest.

"Four."

He adjusted his gaze just enough so he was looking dead centre.

"Three."

He curled his index finger slowly inwards, feeling the pressure of something under the pads rather than any other sensation in his numb digits.

"Two."

A deep breath. A whispered prayer. A calmness finally settled over him.

"One."

He took the shot. 

A whistle, silent in the night as the bullet raced from the barrel of his rifle and straight into the heart of the blonde business man. There was surely blood, but the crimson of his shirt hid the blossoming stain from view. A moment passed, his ears still ringing and his muscles entirely clenched up as if the wind had turned him to stone. He watched through the lens as the black haired male stood to his feet slowly, turning around to face the window. 

"Target eliminated."

He stepped rapidly to the window and pulled it shut and Inseong raised himself from his position on the ground. His muscles ached and protested after being frozen for so long but he had no time to waste. With a practiced skill of a veteran he pulled apart his rifle, tucking away the pieces into their holders. Five minutes later and he was slinking off the balcony back inside to the empty apartment and out the front door, his weapon securely hidden in a gym bag.

Outside the apartment building Inseong wasted no time striding in the opposite direction away from the hotel. As much as he desperately wanted to run towards the glass building and find his partner they had to leave the scene as quickly as possible. So he walked as quickly as possible without drawing undue attention to himself, making his way towards the 24 hour diner three blocks over. 

He pushed against the glass door which screamed "Open" at him in neon pink. His fingers and toes were still numb from the biting wind and he was sure his skin was probably an alarming shade of blue. Taking a seat in a booth in the corner, Inseong watched the front door and waited. He was good at that, watching, and waiting. 

A waitress came over and asked if he wanted anything, exclaiming that he looked like death. He almost chuckled at the irony, and ordered two coffees and a large stack of pancakes.

"You waiting on someone sweetie?"  
"Yeah. In fact, he's almost here."

A blip. A little red dot in the corner of his eye and Inseong smiled just slightly as the waitress turned and walked away. He counted down from five, and the door swung inward with a chime. There under the neon lights stood a man with black hair, baby blue silk shirt tucked into the front of tight black jeans. He carried no jacket, no bag. But when his eyes met Inseong's they smiled.

He sat, and waited, tucking away his glasses into his jacket pocket. He didn't need them anymore. The man walked casually over and slid into the booth opposite Inseong, grin dancing across his face. Inseong felt a foot trace itself up the inside of his calf, his thigh, and come to rest on the seat between his legs. 

"Fancy meeting you here. You look as if you could use some warming up."  
"I've ordered coffee."

The waitress reappeared, two steaming mugs of caffeine in hand which she placed on the table in front of them. They thanked her and she walked away again saying the pancakes would be ready soon. Inseong cupped the mug of coffee in his hands, wincing as the feeling began returning to them with the heat. The man opposite him had no such worries, sipping the hot drink casually.

"Busy night?"  
"Not really, just one customer. A right dick he was though."  
"Did he give you trouble?"  
"No no don't worry, and I'm sure he won't be bothering me again."

A wink. Inseong grinned into his coffee as he finally took a sip. The hot liquid burned as it travelled down his throat, lighting up his insides as it went. The foot was still between his thighs, resting for now. When their pancakes arrived the waitress asked what toppings they wanted.

"Honey, please."

Another shared grin. A secret just between them. They dug into their food, not speaking. There was no need for words anyway. They finished and paid, leaving the diner hand in hand. Inseongs body had returned to a normal temperature, but the hand in his still burned to the touch. They walked a few blocks, chatting about nothing but keeping the silence at bay. To anyone watching they just seemed like an average couple out for a late night stroll.

They reached a carpark and walked to the sole vehicle parked there. It was black, inconspicuous. The keys sat on the driver side tyre and Inseong opened it up and threw his bag into the boot before climbing into the passenger seat. His partner took the keys and started the car, turning the heating on high. But he didn't drive, not yet. 

Instead he clambered over the centre console and into Inseongs lap, wrapping his arms around Inseongs neck and letting his whole weight fall onto his thighs. Inseong sighed and let his hands rest gently on hips before looking deep into his partners eyes.

"Sanghyuk -"

That's all it took for his partner to bring their lips crashing together in desperation. Underneath the honey and coffee Inseong could taste smoke and he growled, thrusting his tongue further into Sanghyuk's mouth to try and rid him of that filth. It was hot and messy, and Inseong knew the shouldn't do this here but he needed this. He needed to prove to himself that no matter how many missions they did like this that Sanghyuk would always only ever be his.

Eventually they parted, reluctantly. They had reports to make and weapons to clean and clothes to burn. Sanghyuk left one last kiss on Inseongs cheek before climbing back into the driver seat and pulling off. Inseong closed his eyes and leaned back, letting the heat of the car chase the last of the chill from his bones. And with satisfaction he let himself think about the mission. The success. The twisted sense of accomplishment as he watched the light disappear from that scumbags eyes by his own hand. 

"Next time is your turn to be the honeypot and I'll take the shot."

Inseong grinned, humming in non-committal assent as he reached a hand out to cover Sanghyuk's on the gears. As much as he hated watching his partner have to make out with sleazy strangers, he would much rather be the one taking them out. 

"We'll see what Youngbin has to say about it. You know he thinks you're a better people person."

And Sanghyuk laughed and Inseong smiled and squeezed his hand as they drove through the night. It was dirty work, but as he fell into bed with his partner and let their hands roam over skin in the dark Inseong wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
